Catching Wild Magic
by SneakyNeeky
Summary: Numair and Daine: Their love and what makes Daine decide to marry Numair. A long oneshot for all you ND lovers out there.


Disclaimer: I have no ownership in the TP franchise (does that even exist?) I'm too young to be a shareholder ;).

A/N: I apologize for practice fluff. It's new for me ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why did this have to be so confusing? Daine knew she loved him but she just didn't trust herself to say yes. Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders—Numair's. She relaxed slightly, but not as much as she usually did with his touch, and Numair noticed. "Is it really bothering you that much?" he asked softly. They had just finished a discussion about marriage, one of many. Numair didn't understand why Daine was resisting. She turned and buried her face in his shirt. "I…I'm afraid."

"Of what?" She didn't answer so he added, "I'm sorry Daine. I won't bother you again…I just wish you would trust me." He gave her shoulder a tight squeeze and left, leaving the young woman feeling alone and depressed. "Why can't I say yes?" she muttered, pacing the courtyard.

Numair was sitting on the grass in the moonlight (couple days later). He gazed up at the stars, identifying their names. Daine watched him from behind a stone pillar. She liked the way the moon reflected off his soft face and the way his eyes sparkled. She wanted to be sitting out there with him. Immediately afterward she blushed and mentally slapped herself for thinking that. "Go ahead, he won't mind." Daine jumped and turned around to see Onua. She blushed and stuttered, "I..I wasn't thinking tthat."

"Yes, you were, I know you, _and_ Numair. Go on." Daine took a hesitant step toward the man she loved. Onua prodded her in the back and she continued. She stopped again and turned halfway across the grass until she was met by an intense stare from Onua. Quietly, and shaking, Daine sat down next to Numair, leaving a couple inches of space between them. He looked at her and smiled. "See that star over there," he said pointing to a bright bluish star, "That's the Wolf star, worshipped by some Scanran tribes." Daine leaned over to look from his point of view. She lost her balance and fell onto Numair's shoulder, laughing. He started tickling her and she screamed, then quickly shut her mouth when she remembered there were people within hearing range. Sighing, she settled her head in Numair's lap looking up into the sky. "Then over there is the star that's the end of the Cat constellation. And if you draw a line north to that star you see…" Numair continued. Daine followed his scholarly talk until her eyelids felt heavy and she fell asleep. Numair looked down, "And there is the prettiest star of all." He lifted her up and took her to her room.

Daine awoke early to the sound of the Rider Trainees running out of the barracks. She smiled. They had conditioning this morning, and she did not. Daine went to the stables and groomed Cloud, Spots, and a couple of horses that weren't being used. Good morning Cloud, she said cheerfully. What's good? Cloud mumbled, her thought/voice sounded old, this arthritis is getting to me. Poor Cloud, Daine thought, rubbing Cloud's joints with a warm cloth. When she was finished she put away her supplies and skipped out of the barn. She almost ran into Sarge on the way out. "Lovely morning isn't it Sarge?" Sarge did a doubletake when he heard her mocking-sweet voice. Daine wasn't normally like this in the morning. He grinned with his large wolfish teeth and winked, "Yes Daine, the trainees are being run to death, so yes, it is a good morning." After they parted Daine bathed and dressed before going to breakfast. She entered the mess hall energetically, saying hello to everyone who she passed. "Hello Alanna!" The lioness glared and grumbled about people being cheerful in the morning. "Oh hey there Buri, and your Majesty!" Daine said with a small bow. Coming upon Numair she said hello and gave him a brief but energetic hug. Numair grinned and scooted over so she could sit between him and Thayet. Daine filled the air with bright conversation about everything from Keleadry coming next month to the way the black capped chickadees flew at the castle wall. When she finished eating she jumped up, threw a couple rolls in her pocket, and announced she was going on a ride in the Royal Forest. "Ahahah! Not so fast Magelet. We have lessons today, you can go but be back by the noon hour." Daine stuck her tongue out at him and gave an exasperated "Yes Sir" and a wink then ran off. She spent the morning exploring and talking to the forest animals. After finishing a conversation with a family of weasels she looked up in alarm to see that the sun was almost straight above. Odds bobs! She thought, Time went by so fast. She leaped onto Cloud and race back to the palace. When she reached the stables she untacked and groomed Cloud as quickly as she could. With a glance at the clock tower she shifted into the shape of a Cheetah—one of the shapes where if she was careful she could keep her clothes on. The Cheetah Daine ran as fast as she could through the palace halls and ran through Numair's workroom door just as the bell rang noon. She shifted into human shape, luckily she hadn't lost any clothing on the way. "You're almost late." Numair said in a serious voice.

"But I still got here on time didn't I?" Daine retorted. Numair couldn't help but smile. He led her over to his desk where the book on Mammalian Anatomy (Daine's first book) lay.

"Today you will learn about aging in animals." He flipped open the book to the skeleton of a bear. "This is a healthy adult bear in its prime. Now watch." He let his Gift flow into the page. Daine watched in awe as bones got weaker and started to deteriorate. "When an animal reaches a certain point, its body stops generating new cells. Gradually the remaining cells die off which is the aging that you see." Next he turned the page to a bear skeleton with muscles drawn over it. Again he put his magic into it and Daine watched the muscles became weaker. "Then there is, of course, the physical signs on the outside that you have already seen." Daine nodded.

"Cloud's getting old," Daine remarked quietly, "I can see it and hear it in her voice."

"All animals do Daine, it's a important part of the ecosystem." Daine seemed lost in her thoughts about Cloud's declining health. Numair saw that they would get no where from here on out. "Alright Magelet, I won't ask you to absorb any more right now. I'm going to run down to the library and find some more books to read, do what you please." Daine said bye as he walked out the door. Hmm… what to do… Daine decided on cleaning up Numair's workroom—it was horribly cluttered. She put books back on the shelf and started filing papers on his desk. She came across one written in Numair's curly handwriting:

_I, Numair Salmalin, declare that if I should unexpectedly be killed or die naturally then all my belongings and wealth shall go to Veralidaine Salmalin Sarrasri and any of her existing children._

Daine stood there in shock. Numair was a wealthy, powerful man—and he wrote it out in a will to her? She also took note that he had originally written 'Salmalin' and replaced it with 'Sarrasri'. I'll have to talk to him about his, Daine thought, Or, maybe not, I don't want to bring up something that could cause an argument. She folded it and set it behind all the other papers. She started dusting around the shelves and window to push that thought out of her mind.

Suddenly, H_elp, _a voice called in her mind, feebly. She recognized it as a bluejay and then used her wild magic to locate it. The bluejay was up in a small cranny about 10 feet above the window. It's wing was broken and it couldn't fly out of the hole in the wall. With a frown she set down the duster and climbed out the window. Moving slowly and carefully Daine climbed up the wall, clutching to tiny handholds. She reached the bird, put it in one hand and started to creep downward.

Numair walked into his workroom and hung up his cloak. "Daine?" he asked. No reply. He turned around just in time to see her falling past the window. "DAINE!" He sprinted to the window and hurled his black Gift at her flailing body. The magic enveloped her just before she hit the rocks below. With a shaking hand he lifted her up and in the window. He released his magical hold on her and she staggered into his arms. Both of them were shaking uncontrollably as they clung to each other and sunk to the floor. "Numair?" Daine queried looking up at him. She had never seen him cry before. She reached up and wiped away the tears running down his face. "I'm sorry Numair, I shouldn't have done something so stupid…" Numair brushed her hair back.

"It's just…the thought of losing you. I couldn't live without you Daine—and you came so close. It's just put me in a bit of a shock." They sat there comforting each other for quite sometime until Daine's stomach involuntarily growled. With a snap of his fingers, Numair produced a speaking spell and requested supper to be brought to his room. He lifted Daine up and set her in a chair at the table. After the food was delivered he sat down next to her and they began eating. After an almost awkward silence Daine ventured to say, "I suppose you are wondering what I was doing outside the window and why?"

"Yes," he said in a tightly-pleasant voice, "You read my mind." Daine explained what had taken place and how she couldn't heal the bird outside and then slipped. When she finished talking she lowered her head, looking intently at her plate, expecting the usual outburst of What-did-you-think-you-were-doing?-Are-you-trying-to-kill-yourself? Speech that Numair often shouted after she made a mistake. After a quiet pause Daine looked up to see Numair shaking his head. "You're not going to yell?" He sighed.

"No Daine, This time it is I who has made the mistake." She looked at him questioningly. "I made the mistake of not teaching you how to heal in a shape other than your own. It might have been possible to heal while you were hanging on to the wall, but it is near impossible to heal without physical contact. In theory, you should be able to heal while you are in an animal shape, but I just haven't taught you that. You could have transformed to a bird, flown up there, and healed the bird without putting yourself in danger." Daine was relieved to know he wasn't mad and excited that there was something else she could learn.

"So that's really possible?" she asked. Numair saw the excitement sparkle in her eyes. He moved to the couch and stretched out.

"Yes Daine, we can start learning tomorrow if you want." She smiled. Cautiously she stood up then stretched out next to Numair. His arm settled around her and she relaxed. They lay there for a while in a quiet peace, then Daine rolled over so she was facing him. Numair smiled, gave her a soft kiss, then ran his finger down her neck to her shirt button. "May I?" he murmured. Daine bit her lip and shook her head no. She saw a sharp hint of disappointment in Numair's eyes.

"Wait. Would Varice let you?" she asked, mostly to herself. With a slightly sickening feeling she knew the answer and began to unbutton her tunic. Numair grabbed her hands and pulled them away. He pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered with a fierce passion in her ear, "Veriladaine, don't _ever, ever_ think you have to be like Varice or any other court lady. I love you for who you are, you don't have to be like someone else." Daine was comforted by his words and returned the hug. Gradually they both fell asleep.

The next morning Daine awoke early just as the sun was rising. She slipped out from Numair's arms and looked adoringly at him. With a small kiss on his cheek she slipped quietly out the door and headed back to her rooms. On her way, she passed through the practice courts. Thayet and Buri were sparring with swords in a blur. They saw her and stopped. "And where might you be coming from?" Thayet asked coyly. Daine grinned sheepishly, muttering "Numair's room."

"Ohhh," Buri said with a knowing look.

"What?" Daine retorted. "Nothing happened, don't look so excited." The two women sighed like little girls deprived of gossip. With a laugh Daine waved goodbye and went on.

After cleaning up and putting on a new tunic, Daine went to the mess hall and ate with her friends. Normally, Numair would be the one who would pull Daine away from her chattering friends, but today Daine was practically dragging Numair outside, knocking over a bench in the process.

"Magelet, can't a man get something to eat?"

"No! We've got lessons to start." With an exasperated sigh Numair grabbed some fruit and a roll on his way out. When they reached then edge of the royal forest, Numair instructed Daine to reach out with her magic and find an animal in need of healing. Sure enough, she quickly found a mouse that had been injured by a snake. She led the way to a small hollow under a tree.

"Okay, what you have to do is turn into an animal, preferably the same species as the one you are healing." Daine shifted to a small, gray mouse and crawled out of her pile of clothes. "Good, now see where the mouse is? Sidle up next to it in the hole so you are touching. For now touch with your paws since it is like holding an animal with your hands. Now, focus your magic on pushing the venom out of the mouse." Daine gathered a bit of copper fire and tried to direct it to get rid of the venom. She found it extremely difficult, but after about half an hour she was able to make the mouse healthy again. She was very weary when the mouse thanked her and went about its way. Daine crawled out of the hollow and Numair went around the tree while she change back to human form and slipped her clothes over her sweat covered body. When she was finished she came and stood next to Numair. "Good Job," he said.

"It was _really _hard."

"No worries, we'll work on that for awhile and once you have it down you'll heal without touching." Daine gaped at him. Without touching the animal! She didn't even know it was possible, but now she was eager to master healing as an animal so she could learn that.

"Alright, let's find another animal to heal, I'll have this down in no time."

"Ahahah Daine, not so fast, don't think I don't notice that you're covered in sweat from so much effort. You'll hurt yourself if you aren't careful."

"But Numair—" she whined. Numair shook his head firmly and handed her a roll. They sat down against a log. "Now can I try?" Daine said after she devoured the roll.

"Nope, you have two options: sleep or meditate." Daine made a face and lay down on her side. Numair looked at her, admiring her beautiful face and soft lips.

"I know you're looking at me." Daine said. Numair was taken aback and laughed. Smiling, Daine fell asleep quickly.

The next couple of days was spent with Daine learning her new healing and in her free time worrying about Cloud's declining health. One day Daine was in the stables grooming and talking to Cloud when Numair came bursting in.

"Daine! Alanna just contacted me, somehow some raiders have mental control over a group of Stormwings, even though the gods made it so the beasts can't be magically controlled. They're in a huge group attacking Pirate's Swoop. The only way we can get there in time to help is to fly." Immediately Daine transformed into a gray hawk as Numair shifted to his magical black hawk shape. Together they flapped out of the stables and headed south to Pirate's Swoop.

Several hours later the pair of birds landed next to Alanna, the king's champion, on the castle wall. "Hey you two!" she yelled against the din of the battle. "I'm so glad you got here soon. Daine, we could use your marksmanship with those Stormwings, and Numair, they have 5 red robe mages!" Numair shifted immediately into his human form because his clothes would be on. Daine slipped inside, shifted, and grabbed a pair of Alanna's breeches and shirt. She then grabbed a bow that was kept at the Swoop for her, just for these hurried occasions. Sprinting outside she saw a big wave of Stormwings flying towards the castle from the raiders' ships. She notched an arrow and drew back. Aiming at one of the front monsters she loosed her arrow and it landed in the Stormwings chest. It dropped in front of all the others and she continued that motion over and over again. Finally, when her muscles burned and she felt like she could go no longer, Alanna took Daine's bow and guided her by the soldiers to a room in the castle. Daine collapsed in the bed and immediately fell asleep. Alanna filled a canteen of water and left a small mountain of rolls and fruit.

When Daine awoke she devoured the food and water like a starving hyena. After finishing and wiping her hands on her breeches she saw that Numair was sleep in a cot across the room. A small voice in her head said no, but the rest of her walked over and slipped under the covers next to Numair's muscular body. There she fell asleep again until Numair's stirring woke her. Rolling over to face him she saw his dark, loving eyes and smiled. Her arms snaked around his neck and she kissed him fiercely. "Glad to know you are okay," she murmured. "You too," he said almost feverishly. His arm reached around her waist and pulled her closer. Lost in passion she ran one hand through his hair and the other moved to his shirt. She began unbuttoning it with a small giggle. Numair was slightly surprised at her unusual forwardness, but took it as a sign to do the same. He untucked her shirt and ran his hand up her back. She shivered giddily and kissed him again before peeling off his shirt. She ran her fingertips along his chest as he began to take off her breastband. Something is Daine's head triggered. All of a sudden she was red-faced and pushed away from him. Shock filled her eyes and she struggled to get out from under the covers. Quickly she redressed enough to be covered and sprinted out of the room.

Immediately afterwards Alanna came into the room looking confused. Her confusion increased when she found Numair with his shirt off looking confused also. "What was that all about?" she asked. "Frankly, I'm not sure. I woke up and she started kissing me and…removing my shirt. Then I think she freaked out, thought she might go to far. Of course, I wouldn't let her do that because I know that's not what she wants. But gods, that was weird." Alanna patted his shoulder sympathetically. "It's all new to her, I'm sure she's just a little afraid. Maybe I'll go talk to her." Alanna set down the food and water she had meant to bring to them and abruptly walked out, leaving Numair sitting in despair.

Alanna found Daine sitting on some rocks down by the coast. Quietly she sat down next to her and put a friendly arm around her shoulder. Daine looked up and blushed. "Numair told you then." Alanna ruffled Daine's hair. "Yeah kiddo, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. You remember to stop whenever you feel like it."

"I want to love him! I want to marry him even, but what if…" Daine trailed off.

"Daine, nobody is forcing you to, but when you do decide, don't worry about him leaving you. I know Numair, he is loyal and it's obvious that he loves you." Daine smiled, tentatively. The two women chatted for a little while longer—about Alanna's marriage, Numair, and even totally unrelated stuff. Around noon they walked back up to the castle cheerfully.

Numair was sitting on the palace wall doing something with his magic. He waved tentatively as they walked by. Daine blushed, but waved back. He visibly relaxed a little. That night at supper they sat by each other at the table. "I apologize for..er…running out on you like that," Daine whispered quietly.

"No need to worry magelet, I should have been more respectful of your wishes." Their hands touched under the table for a brief squeeze, but then Daine pulled away, not fully comfortable with his touch anymore. Numair looked away, trying to hide the hurt. He was bothered all through dinner and left early, with Daine looking helplessly after him. As she walked past his room on her way to bed she stopped. "Numair, it's not you who I don't trust, it's me," she called out. She didn't get a reply but she knew he had heard her.

After returning to Corus, life went back to normal. Daine still had lessons with Numair, and she was excited about learning, but things just weren't the same. There was a small friction between them. Daine rarely stayed to have dinner alone with him, and she never had the courage to touch him intimately. Neither did Numair. They both found themselves withdrawing their personalities and crying alone at night. Daine cried about Numair, but also about Cloud. Her end was drawing near.

The change had been gradual at first. Just a tiny, tiny bit of Cloud's copper flame had disappeared in a couple days. But then it started diminishing rapidly. Daine noticed and spent whole days in the stables with Cloud. They talked about everything, from her childhood in Snowsdale to present day, though Daine was careful to avoid the topic of Numair. Daine was still sitting in the stables as the sun went down and torches were lit. Several people came to invite Daine to come to dinner, but she refused. Her intuition told her not to leave Cloud alone tonight. It happened right about 11:00. The moon shone in through some cracks lighting up the scene. It's my time to go Daine, Cloud said softly. No! I can fix it, just give me a second, Daine protested loudly in her mind. She reached for a large rope of her wild magic and tried to feed it into Cloud's body. From somewhere a voice said, "Magelet, that won't work. You can't go against nature." She tried to ignore it but Cloud's weak voice said, He's right, you need to just let me go.

But you can't go! Daine's mind voice sobbed. You are the only family I've got.

Nonsense, you have tons of humans and People here that have become your family.

But Cloud, you was with me all the time, through everything. Daine was so agitated she fell back to speaking how she did in Snowsdale.

It's time to make a new family for yourself Daine. Think of someone who knows you well. He's practically family already. He's supported you through thick and thin just as much as I have.

But Cloud…

Think on it Daine. I've got to go now, I'll be waiting for you. I love you…

"I love you too Cloud!" Daine spoke out loud now, her emotion overcoming her magic. The last of the copper flame flew out of Cloud's body and galloped away. Daine's sobs echoed through the stables. The watching Numair knew it was over. While wiping tears from his eyes—he had loved Cloud too—he left Daine to grieve alone. "Cloud…Cloud, why did you leave me?" She would come when she was ready.

It was almost false dawn when Numair finally heard the knock on his door. He had been expecting it all night, so he opened the door immediately. He found Daine in a heap outside. He lifted her up and carried her inside. Sitting on the couch, Daine tried to tell him. "Cloud is…she's…"

"Shh! I know Daine, I know." He cradled her and rocked her back in forth. Both were exhausted so as soon as Daine had relaxed and fallen asleep against his chest, Numair drifted off too.

Bright light shone through the window, waking both Daine and Numair. Daine yawned and stretched, just like every other morning, but then remembered the past night's events. Her mood immediately dropped. She slid off Numair's lap and sat on the couch staring straight ahead. Numair looked curiously at her, but did not try to get her to talk. She refused to make eye contact, for fear she would start crying again.

"Numair…? Cloud told me something last night…" Numair didn't interrupt. "She told me…well, I was upset, because she was the last of my remaining family…so…she told me that I had many humans and People here as my family. And that I needed to make a family for myself. And well, this is really tough for me, to think about a family, when all of mine is gone. But she said…" Daine bit her lip. "She said I should start with you," she blurted out quickly. Still Numair did not say anything, his face a mixture of tension, hope, and worry. "And I…I agree."

Only then did she try to meet his eyes. They shone with absolute joy. "Ddd..Does that mean you will ma…?" His stuttering voice trailed off.

"Yes."

The joy became ten times brighter as he scooped her up and kissed her more passionately that ever. The same excitement was there, but also more content, like Daine didn't have to worry anymore. "I guess we better go let someone know, eh?" Numair said with a twinkle in his eye. Daine smiled as they walked out of the room with is arm around her shoulders. To Daine's surprise almost everyone they told said "Finally!"

They didn't start their wedding plans until after Cloud was buried. As they left the forest, tears streaking both their faces, they turned to each other. "I love you." they said spontaneously. "Thank you for always being there for me."

EPILOGUE

Numair kicked the door to his room open with his foot. He carried a giggling Daine in and set her on the ground. They were both a bit topsy-turvy from the reception. Daine leaned up to kiss Numair and pulled off his tuxedo jacket. Numair's arms wrapped around her and he held the zipper to the back of her wedding dress. He pulled it teasingly down an inch. "May I?"

With no hesitation Daine grinned and nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: whew! finally done! not bad…that's one long one shot. I don't now about the ending though. Review and let me know if you like it or if you have some better ideas for the end and I might edit it. Tschau!

-SneakyNeeky


End file.
